


Crush

by FromAshesToStardust



Category: Lolitics, Political RPF, Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Crushes, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, mentoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromAshesToStardust/pseuds/FromAshesToStardust
Summary: Nicola suspects the young woman she is mentoring might have a crush on her and asks for Mhairi's advice





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [almaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaia/gifts).



And there she was, the legend herself, strutting in her killer heels and swaying her hips to the sound of the radio. She was in her element, in her own little world, and Mhairi wanted to have a peek inside.

 

“Oh,” Nicola remarked as she turned around, realising that she had company, “sorry, Mhairi”

 

“It's alright, Nicola” she smiled, “it's good to have some time tae yersel'”

 

“Aye,” she chuckled, “anyway...I called you over because I needed your opinion on something”

 

“Och aye?”

 

“Aye” she giggled, sliding a nervous hand through her dry hair, “Mhairi, how do you know if someone - you know - likes you?”

 

“Nicola!”

 

“I'm sorry, okay, but I need to know!”

 

“Why?”

 

“It's just the lass I'm mentoring isnae acting herself and...”

 

“...and what?”. The harsh tone in Mhairi's voice sounded like that of fury. Was some other stupid millennial really about to steal Nicola away from her? Nicola, who was sitting with her legs apart of her desk with her clammy palms clasped shut, flashed her beady eyes up at Mhairi.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“Aye” gulped Mhairi, “I'm fine”. Her precious body fell weightlessly into the arms of the sofa; Nicola abruptly rose from her position, deeply concerned about her colleague's wellbeing. Hastily, she shuffled over to Mhairi's side and placed a reassuring arm around her.

 

“Come on” chuckled Nicola, “I know when ma 'wee Scottish terrier' is hurting”

 

“Nicola” assured Mhairi, “I'm absolutely fine, you're the one who's naw”

 

“That's just because I obviously care too much about the girl I'm mentoring”. Mhairi sighed indignantly.

 

“I thought I was your lass” she tried to joke, but Nicola knew exactly what she was implying.

 

“Ma wee Mhairi Black” she chuckled, “you like me, don't you?”

 

“Naw!” she laughed, blood rushing to her cheeks, “Shut it, Nicola!”

 

“I KNEW IT!” cried Nicola, jumping to her feet, “I KNEW IT FROM DAY ONE, YA WEE PEST”

 

“Nicola please” giggled Mhairi, “spare me my dignity”

 

“No”. And so Nicola bent down and pressed her lips against Mhairi's with great passion and force whilst carefully cupping her cheeks with both her withered hands. The Sun's majesty shone through the window, gracing the couple with her approval.

 

“I love you” breathed Mhairi as they finally broke the kiss.

 

“I love you too, my wee Mhairi Black”


End file.
